Ever After
by athena0311
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang patah hati dan duo merah yang posesif. Adakah yang bisa membangkitkan kisah cinta sang Haruno bungsu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Gotcha!

Ever After

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, GaaMatsu

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Warning : Typo & OOC

.

.

Kriiik.. Kriiik.. Kriiik..

Suara jangkrik terdengar begitu nyaring, memecahkan keheningan malam di musim panas ini. Jalan-jalan tampak lengang, tanpa satu pun orang melintas. Tentu saja, ini tengah malam. Wajar suasananya terasa begitu sepi. Orang-orang yang lelah dengan kegiatan seharian tentu saja sudah terbaring dengan damai di atas tempat tidur masing-masing.

Tapi tunggu!

Samar-samar terlihat seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap sambil berusaha melepas high heels-nya, mendekati sebuah rumah berpagar beton tidak terlalu tinggi. Pencuri? Tapi kenapa memakai high heels? Dia berjalan sambil berjinjit, meminimalisir suara yang timbul dalam langkahnya. Sekilas kita bisa melihat ternyata tersangka kita ini adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda, memakai strapless dress mini perak yang hanya menutup sebagian pahanya. Tubuhnya langsing, tidak tinggi seperti model, tapi juga tidak pendek.

Dengan tenang dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar yang sama tinggi dengannya. Tangannya sudah mantap berada di sisi pagar, siap menumpu tubuhnya agar bisa naik dan melewati pagar kokoh itu. Dan benar saja, dengan sekali lompatan tubuhnya sudah berhasil naik dan duduk di atas pagar beton itu. Perlahan diputarkan tubuhnya dan melompat ke tanah tanpa suara. Kakinya kembali melangkah tanpa suara melintasi taman yang cukup luas dan mendekat ke pagar di sisi kiri rumah itu. Kembali melompat naik ke pagar dan sekarang dia berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya.

HUP!

Gadis itu kembali melompat dari atas pagar ke pagar pembatas balkon lantai 2 rumah itu. Lompatan yang mulus, anggun, dan tenang tanpa suara. Masih dengan bibir yang tersenyum dia mendekati jendela dan menariknya, seolah tau jendela itu pasti tidak terkunci. Masuk dengan perlahan, lalu menutup serta mengunci jendela ruangan gelap itu.

"Ah, ternyata akan semudah ini! Hanya dengan pura-pura marah dan mengunci pintu, semua beres. Hihihi.." suara merdu gadis itu terdengar lega. High heels-nya dilemparkan begitu saja di dekat ranjang. Rupanya ini memang kamarnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya tanpa peduli dengan kamarnya yang gelap.

"Saso-_nii_ dan Gaara pasti panik karena aku ngambek dan mengunci diri semalaman. Tapi biarlah, besok akan kutraktir mereka sepulang sekolah. Yosh! Sekarang waktunya tidur, aku lelah sekali. Hoamm.." bersiap tidur, tangannya bergerak menggapai guling di sampingnya tanpa membuka mata.

DEG!

"Saki-_chan, _mau sampai kapan kau meraba-raba wajahku?" suara rendah khas laki-laki terdengar begitu berbahaya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka seketika. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya. Dengan takut kepalanya menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara yang tepat berada di samping kanannya. Seorang laki-laki tampan seumuran dirinya, berambut merah, bertato "ai" di keningnya, dan mempunyai lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Haruno Gaara, saudara kembarnya!

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu, Haruno Sakura?" suara laki-laki yang berbeda terdengar memecahkan keheningan. Bukan melegakan hati gadis itu, jantungnya justru berdetak lebih cepat dan keras.

"Sa.. Sasori-_nii_?" getaran suara gadis ini terdengar begitu nyata. Tapi kepalanya tak berani menoleh ke arah suara kedua.

Suara langkah yang mendekat terdengar seperti alunan irama yang mengerikan. Sosok laki-laki kedua muncul dari kegelapan. Pria berambut merah dengan wajah tampan ini berjalan dalam diam mendekati ranjang, lalu berdiri menghalangi sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah tirai kamar. Haruno Sasori, anak sulung dari keluarga Haruno ini menyunggingkan senyuman iblisnya.

_Kuso_!

.

.

Keluarga Haruno adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki cukup disegani. Walaupun memiliki usaha obat-obatan tradisional yang cukup besar, tapi pasangan ini tidak pernah sombong, bahkan cenderung merendah. Kizashi dan Mebuki dikaruniai tiga orang anak. Si sulung Sasori dan si kembar Gaara dan Sakura.

Cuiit.. Cuiit.. Cuiit.. Cuiit..

Pagi yang cerah, pagi yang indah. Bahkan burung-burung pun bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan nona merah muda ini. Wajahnya agak kusut dengan kantung mata yang jelas menggantung di bawah matanya. Matanya terasa berat, langkahnya gontai. Haruno Sakura benar-benar dibuat tidak tidur semalaman karena interogasi duo merah Sasori dan Gaara. Bahkan pagi ini Gaara diperintahkan si sulung untuk mengikuti Sakura seharian di sekolah.

"_Ne.. _Gaara kau bisa pergi ke kelas sekarang. Jangan mengekoriku seperti anak anjing begitu! Aku tidak akan membolos!" ujar Sakura yang mulai kesal karena dikawal Gaara.

"Hmm. Belajarlah yang benar," ucap Gaara datar lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sakura dan Gaara memang tidak sekelas. Gaara yang terbilang jenius dianggap mampu mengikuti pelajaran setingkat dengan kakak kelasnya. Jadilah Gaara melompat kelas dan kini menjadi kakak kelas Sakura. Sakura sendiri kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata walaupun tidak sejenius Gaara dan Sasori. Ketenaran kembar Haruno di Konoha High tak diragukan lagi. Gaara ketua OSIS dan Sakura ketua klub penelitian tanaman obat sekaligus anggota inti paduan suara Konoha High yang terkenal seantero Konoha. Kombinasi Gaara dan Sakura di sekolah ini memang luar biasa. Gaara yang cool dan Sakura yang ceria, Gaara dengan sifat pendiam dan Sakura dengan kecerewetannya, Gaara yang _perfectionist_ dan Sakura yang pekerja keras, sungguh perpaduan sempurna dari si kembar.

Sasori tidak pernah kalah tenar dari dua adiknya. Semasa Sasori masih sekolah di Konoha High, Sasori adalah salah satu dari pangeran pujaan di sana. Meskipun kerap membolos dan berkelahi, tapi ketampanan, kejeniusan, dan sifat cool-nya membuat Sasori tampak bersinar di mata para gadis. Sifat loyal pada teman-temannya membuat Sasori menjadi sosok yang disegani. Dia tidak segan menghajar orang yang membuat orang yang disayanginya terluka terutama jika itu menyangkut keluarganya.

"Sakura-_chan.. Apa _Saku-_chan _sakit? Kelihatannya tidak bersemangat dari tadi," suara lembut gadis berambut indigo membuat Sakura menoleh lemah ke sebelahnya.

"Hinata.. Hiks.." isakan lemah terdengar dari bibir Sakura. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap ditumpahkan kapan saja.

"Sa.. Sakura-_chan_ kenapa?" tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu agak panik.

"Aku ketahuan semalam. Semalam akhirnya aku ikut dengan Ino dan yang lainnya ke bar, tentu saja diam-diam. Pulangnya aku menyelinap kembali ke kamar, ternyata Sasori-_nii _dan Gaara sudah ada di kamar. Aku diinterogasi semalaman! Tega sekali mereka tidak membiarkan aku tidur walau sebentar! Mereka kejam!" ujar Sakura yang emosinya mulai tersulut. Melupakan bahwa salahnya sendiri pergi diam-diam dan pulang lewat tengah malam.

"Sakura-_chan_, bukankah sudah kukatakan lebih baik tidak pergi?" Hinata menanggapi dengan tenang sambil membelai bahu sahabatnya.

"Hmm.. salahkan Ino juga yang merecokiku untuk ikut ke bar dengan mereka. Hah.. enak sekali dia boleh membolos hari ini. Aku kesal!" tangan Sakura terkepal di atas mejanya dan aura kelabu yang tadi menyelimutinya berubah menjadi lebih pekat.

"Sakura-_chan _lebih baik ikut aku ke kantin. Neji-_nii _membawakan _bento_-ku yang tertinggal. Sebaiknya kita makan bersama di sana."

Mata Sakura berbinar mendengarnya. _Bento _buatan Hinata memang jadi favorit Sakura setelah bento buatan Mebuki tentunya. Dengan sigap Sakura mengangguk dan menerima ajakan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di pintu kantin. Setelah memandang berkeliling mencari Neji, sepupu Hinata, senyum yang tadinya mengembang di wajah Sakura luntur melihat sosok pria berambut kelam yang duduk sambil bercanda bersama segelintir gadis yang mengelilinginya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertunduk. Berusaha menahan air matanya. Sesekali matanya melirik pria itu.

_Ternyata rasanya masih sesak seperti ini.._

"Tidak perlu memandangi sampah sepertinya Saku. Dan hapus air matamu. Jangan membuang percuma air matamu lagi."

Sosok Gaara yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura langsung menghalangi pandangan Sakura dengan dada bidangnya. Sebagai saudara kembar, ikatan batin keduanya cukup kuat. Gaara bisa merasakan apa yang sekarang dirasakan adik kembar dua menitnya itu. Sudah cukup ia melihat Sakura menangis dan terpuruk karena pria brengsek itu. Pria yang sejak awal hanya menjadikan Sakura salah satu dari koleksi kekasihnya. Pria yang pernah berhasil menarik hati adiknya bahkan berpacaran dengannya diam-diam. Gaara merangkul Sakura, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan tanpa kata padanya.

Sakura masih tertunduk. Suara tawa para gadis bersama pria itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Membuat hatinya semakin bergemuruh.

"Menma-_kun.._"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Sacrifice

_Ternyata rasanya masih sesak seperti ini.._

_"Tidak perlu memandangi sampah sepertinya, Saku. Dan hapus air matamu. Jangan membuang percuma air matamu lagi."_

_"Menma-kun.."_

* * *

Ever After

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, GaaMatsu

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Warning : Typo & OOC

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah dalam keheningan. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Memang sejak kejadian di kantin, Sakura enggan untuk banyak bicara. Sakura sadar bahwa hatinya harus terbiasa dengan keadaan. Bagaimana pun mereka satu sekolah, tentu kemungkinan untuk bertemu selalu ada. Mengingat orang-orang yang telah berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya, Sakura tau tidak seharusnya ia terperangkap lagi dalam kesedihan masa lalu.

_Gomen ne minna.._

"Gaara, kita mampir ke Niji Cafe dulu, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Gaara.

"Ini sudah sore, Saku," jawab Gaara datar.

"Tapi aku ingin es krim _oba-chan_.. Kita mampir sebentar ya?" rengek Sakura sambil menunjukkan _puupy eyes_-nya.

Gaara tau akan kalah jika Sakura sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Melirik Sakura sebentar, akhirnya kepalanya menangguk pasrah. Setidaknya Gaara bisa bernafas lega karena tau Sakura baik-baik saja. Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Sasori agar menjemput mereka di kafe.

"Wah, ramai sekali," ucap Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari tempat kosong untuknya dan Gaara.

"Hm. Sepertinya idemu untuk mampir ke sini cukup pasaran, Saku," celetuk Gaara sambil melangkah menuju meja kosong dekat jendela.

"Tentu saja semua berpikiran sama. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan dari pada _gelato_ di hari yang panas ini. _Ne_, kau pesan apa?"

"Tropical Frozen tanpa saus dan _topping._"

"Huh, bahkan kau tak bisa menghindar dari _frozen yoghurt_ yang menggiurkan itu. Ide untuk mendinginkan diri itu cukup pasaran, _ne_?" balas Sakura sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"_Urusai!_" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya sebelum semburat merah di wajahnya terlihat oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan menjauh menuju _counter _sambil terkekeh geli.

Siang ini langit memang cukup cerah. Matahari tampak sedikit _over excited_ membagikan sinar dan kehangatannya hingga membuat banyak orang kegerahan. Niji Cafe tentu saja menjadi salah satu pilihan utama bagi mereka yang ingin mendinginkan tenggorokan. Dekorasi alam, keramahan pelayan, dan beragam menu yang tersedia membuat pelanggan betah berlama-lama duduk di dalam. Sebelum Sasori lulus dari Konoha High, ia pernah menjadi saksofonis lepas di kafe ini. Di hari-hari tertentu Sasori akan menghibur pelanggan kafe dengan saxophone. Sasori dengan kesempurnaannya ditambah dengan permainan saxsophone-nya yang bisa dibilang _outstanding_. Tak heran jika Sasori pernah menjadi _The Most Wanted Boy _di Konoha. Sayang setelah kuliah Sasori memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain saxophone di Niji Cafe dan membuat beberapa pelanggan (oh, wanita tentu saja!) kecewa.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan _gelato_-nya ketika Gaara mengatakan akan ke kamar mandi sebentar. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. _Well_, sebenarnya Gaara tidak benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi. Gaara justru berjalan ke seberang kafe sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Setelah berbicara sebentar melalui ponselnya, ia berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pemantiknya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis berambut merah muda di dalam kafe. Dihisapnya rokok yang ada di bibirnya perlahan.

"Gaara," rupanya Sasori sudah berada di sampingnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Sakura akan langsung menceramahimu kalau tau kau merokok," Sasori mengingatkan sambil matanya menari-nari mencari Sakura.

"Saki bertemu dengannya tadi. Reaksinya masih sama," Gaara mematikan membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis ke tempat sampah, lalu mengambil yang baru.

"Hm. Apa harus 'membuang sampah' itu?" Sasori pun ikut mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku celana dan menyalakannya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Saki sudah ada di dalam sana dengan _gelato_-nya. Kau tau apa artinya."

"Aa. Sepertinya Saku sudah mulai bisa mengatasi perasaannya. Tapi kalau sampah itu berulah lagi, aku tak akan segan menghancurkannya." Sasori menyeringai sambil menghembuskan asapnya. Gaara hanya diam menikmati rokoknya.

Tampak di dalam kafe Sakura sedang mencari-cari Gaara sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap dua sosok berambut merah di seberang jalan sedang bersandar pada pohon besar sambil merokok. Sakura segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar mendekati duo merah itu.

"Kau pulang dengan Sakura. Aku akan jalan kaki," Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasori lalu membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih setengah.

"Hey! Kau yang minta dijemput, kenapa malah pulang jalan kaki? Kalau kau bilang akan jalan kaki, aku akan naik motor tadi! Hah.." Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"_Nii-chan_!" Sakura berlari kecil mendekati Sasori. Senyum tipis yang tadi tersungging di wajah Sasori langsung runtuh begitu jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada benda yang terselip di antara bibir _sexy_-nya. Tanpa menunda waktu langsung dibuang puntung rokok itu ke tanah sambil tersenyum gugup.

"_Nii-chan_!Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti merokok! Paru-parumu akan dipenuhi asap kalau tidak berhenti merokok! _Nii-chan _juga tau kan bahaya nikotin?! Lalu kenapa membuangnya ke tanah? _Nii-chan _tidak lihat ada tempat sampah tepat di samping _Nii-chan _berdiri?! Aku juga melihat Gaara merokok bersamamu tadi! Kemana dia?! Kalian ini kenapa sulit sekali, sih, diberi tau! Sudah kubilang cobalah ganti dengan permen karet atau.." Sakura yang memang anti dengan asap rokok ini mulai berceramah panjang-lebar. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa terdiam sambil berpikir. Yah, memang hanya dua wanita di dunia ini yang bisa membuat seorang Sasori diam tak berkutik ketika diceramahi. Mebuki dan Sakura.

"_Nii-chan! _Sasori-_nii!_" Sasori yang masih terbengong membuat Sakura semakin gemas dan..

DUAK!

"_Itaii..!_" Sasori menjerit kecil sambil memegangi kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Sakura. Sakura segera membungkuk, lalu mengambil puntung rokok Sasori tadi lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tanpa rasa bersalah Sakura langsung merebut kunci mobil di tangan Sasori dan masuk ke mobil meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mengelus-elus kakinya di bawah pohon.

"_Nii-chan_ masih ingin berteduh di sana?" tanya si bungsu cuek. Sasori hanya bisa memberengut sambil berjalan terpincang ke mobil. Sebelum menyalakan mobil, Sasori mengambil ponsel yang berkedip-kedip di _dashboard _mobil dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_Aku lupa bilang. Sakura akan langsung menceramahimu kalau tau kau merokok. G'luck._

Sasori langsung melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang dengan kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Gaara. Yah, ternyata seorang Gaara masih lebih cepat berpikir dari pada Sasori. Begitu melihat Sakura keluar dari kafe, Gaara langsung melarikan diri sebelum Sakura menceramahinya. Sayangnya Sasori sedikit lupa dengan peringatannya sendiri pada Gaara. _Poor _Sasori_._

_._

_._

Hari Minggu kali ini bukanlah Minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Sejak membuka matanya di pagi hari, tak tampak sinar mentari yang biasanya menerobos malu-malu melalui tirai kamarnya. Hujan lebat sejak dini hari membuat semangat Sakura berkurang. Padahal hari ini ia berencana _jogging_ sambil membawa Roger, anjing jenis _husky_ kesayangan Gaara dan Sasori.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamar Sakura. Sakura tau seseorang akan masuk ke kamarnya dan memaksanya untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur nyamannya. Bukannya bangun lebih dulu, Sakura justru lebih membenamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut hangatnya hingga menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kamarnya dan berhenti di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sakura merasakan selimutnya terangkat sedikit, lalu tertutup lagi.

Hangat..

_Nani? _Hangat? Kenapa tiba-tiba kakinya terasa hangat.. dan.. basah?

"Kyaaaa!"

BRUK!

"Hahahahahahaha.." tawa sepasang pria tiba-tiba meledak melihat sang gadis _pink_ terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"GAARA..! SASORI-_NII..!_" baiklah, teriakan murka Sakura cukup membungkam duo merah keluarga Haruno ini.

.

.

Ruang tengah di kediaman Haruno yang biasanya hangat, kali ini berubah drastis. Aura dingin dan depresi menguar dari Sasori dan Gaara. Berkali-kali mereka mendesah dan hanya bisa tampak pasrah.

"Saki, pelan-pelan! Itu sakit!"

"Sakura, sudah cukup, _ne?_"

Beberapa kali Gaara dan Sasori memprotes tindakan Sakura, tetap tidak menghentikan aksi balas dendam Sakura. Ia hanya melirik mereka sekilas sambil tersenyum sinis tanpa berhenti. Suasana hati Sakura sedikit membaik setelah aksi balas dendamnya ia lakukan. Saat ini kakak dan kembarannya hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya 'bermain' dengan Roger. Sakura tau Roger adalah salah satu titik kelemahan mereka. Seperti sekarang, ia sedang mendandani Roger dengan berbagai macam jepitan rambut yang gemerlapan, memakaikannya baju _maid _berwarna _soft pink_ khusus anjing dan kalung kulit berwarna _pink_ menyala.

"Saki, kasihan Roger.." suara Gaara terdengar lirih. Matanya tak lepas dari anjing kesayangannya.

"Gaara benar. Roger tidak salah apa-apa. Lepaskan dia dari cengkeramanmu itu Sakura," Sasori mendukung. Wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menangis melihat _partner jogging_-nya 'disiksa' oleh Sakura.

"Kalau aku membebaskan Roger, apa kalian mau menggantikannya? Seperti.. Gaara akan masuk ke klub merangkai bunga selama sebulan dan Sasori-_nii _akan menjadi _promotion 'girl'_ di Niji Cafe dengan kostum _maid_ mungkin? Kau, Roger! Kau ikut andil dalam misi mereka untuk mengganggu Minggu tenangku! Seenaknya menyelinap ke dalam selimutku dan menjilati kakiku! Kalian semua harus menerima akibatnya!" ancam Sakura dengan telunjuk menunjuk pada Roger dan matanya yang menyipit sinis.

Gaara dan Sasori akhirnya kalah. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa demi menyelamatkan Roger.

_Gomen Roger! Kali ini aku harus menyelamatkanku dari klub yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis gila itu. Kali ini saja, selamatkan aku Roger! -_Gaara

_Roger! Pengorbananmu tak akan sia-sia. Akan kubelikan daging yang banyak selama seminggu asalkan kali ini kau bisa bersabar dan melepaskanku dari hukuman memakai kostum maid. Honto ni gomen ne! –_Sasori

Dan hari Minggu itu pun berlalu dengan lambat bagi duo merah. Hari yang penuh perjuangan dan menguras emosi. Hari dimana mereka menumbalkan hal yang begitu penting demi menjaga _image _dan keselamatan masing-masing. Mungkin ini juga hari yang panjang bagi Roger. _Ne?_

"Guk!"

-TBC-

* * *

Akhirnya update juga chap. 2-nya. Gomen buat yang kecewa sama chap kali ini. Padahal Ever After udah aku tamatin ceritanya, tapi karena hdd-ku tiba-tiba error, terpaksa harus format ulang semua dan yang selamat tinggal chap terakhir. T_T

Oke makasi buat semua yang udah review dan ngedukung Ever After. Author sedang berusaha mengembalikan ingatan jalan ceritanya. Semoga masih bisa disatukan dengan permakkan di sana-sini.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Memories in Pandora's Box

_Gomen Roger! Kali ini aku harus menyelamatkanku dari klub yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis gila itu. Kali ini saja, selamatkan aku Roger! -Gaara_

_Roger! Pengorbananmu tak akan sia-sia. Akan kubelikan daging yang banyak selama seminggu asalkan kali ini kau bisa bersabar dan melepaskanku dari hukuman memakai kostum maid. Hontou ni gomen ne! –Sasori_

_"Guk!"_

* * *

Ever After

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, GaaMatsu

Rated T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family

Warning : Typo & OOC

.

.

_'Kenangan terburuk bagiku adalah ketika aku tidak mampu memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membagikan kebahagiaan pada mereka, walau mungkin yang kulakukan hanyalah hal kecil. Arigatou, Kami-sama karena telah memberikan orang-orang yang begitu hangat di sekitarku.'_

Sakura menggulung kertas kecil yang ditulisinya tadi, lalu memasang _ring _kecil agar kertas itu tidak terbuka. Dimasukkan gulungan itu ke dalam sebuah botol yang sudah terisi ¾ oleh gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil lain dan bintang-bintang dari kertas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakura ketika ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, maka ia akan menulis sebuah kata-kata motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal ini diajarkan oleh Kizashi sejak Sakura mengalami cedera serius di bahu sehingga ia harus melepaskan mimpinya menjadi atlet senam.

Selesai merapikan meja belajarnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang empuknya. Tubuhnya direbahkan, sedangkan kakinya dibiarkan menjuntai ke lantai. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mendekati bahu kirinya, lalu meremasnya pelan. Matanya terpejam, napasnya terdengar berat. Hampir berhasil melintas ke dunia mimpi, tiba-tiba kesadarannya pulih mendengar suara pintunya diketuk pelan.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci," Sakura memberi izin.

Pintu pun terbuka. Kizashi dan Mebuki masuk dan mencari posisi untuk duduk. Kizashi memilih untuk duduk di meja belajar Sakura sambil melihat-lihat koleksi buku anaknya. Sedangkan Mebuki memilih duduk di ranjang, di sebelah Sakura, lalu membelai rambut anaknya pelan. Sakura membuka matanya, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Saku-_chan_ kenapa tidak makan siang dulu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu _kaa-san _bawakan makanan kemari?" tanya Mebuki beruntun.

"_Kaa-san _tak perlu khawatir. Saku baik-baik saja. Saku hanya lelah. Dan tidak perlu membawakan makanan kemari. Kalau lapar, Saku akan turun."

"Lelah? Jadi Acara me-_make over_ Roger itu membuatmu lelah?" tanya Kizashi sambil tersenyum geli.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Air muka Sakura berubah agak panik. Otaknya bekerja cepat mencari pembelaan yang tepat. Sakura menelan ludah lalu berkata, "_Ano.._ soal itu.. ehehehe.. Itu juga karena Gaara dan Sasori-_nii _usil padaku. _Gomen ne tou-san!_" Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Hah, kalian bertiga itu kapan berhenti berulah?" kata Mebuki sambil memijit keningnya, lalu berkata lagi, "Ah, ada yang ingin _kaa-san _dan _tou-san _sampaikan. Besok sore kami akan berangkat ke Suna dalam sebuah ekspedisi. Ada beberapa jenis tanaman yang harus kami cari di sana. Mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa minggu. Dua orang anak dari anggota ekspedisi ini akan tinggal sementara di rumah kita. Jadi kami harap kalian berempat bisa akur."

"Hanya dua orang, kan? Rasanya tak masalah. Apa _kaa-san _dan _tou-san _sudah membereskan barang-barang? Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

"Kami akan persiapkan semuanya setelah ini. Kau istirahat saja, Saku. Jangan lupa untuk makan," giliran Kizashi yang memberi nasihat.

"_Hai, tou-san._ _Demo.. Kaa-san _apa Saku boleh minta sake dari Suna untuk oleh-oleh?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Saku-_chan! _Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum sake," tolak Mebuki.

"_Demo, kaa-san, _waktu itu saja _tou-san _mengizinkanku minum segelas sake yang diberikan teman _tou-san _dari Suna.."

Siiiing...

Aura Mebuki menggelap. Matanya melirik tajam pada Kizashi dan bibirnya menyeringai lalu berkata, "_Ne, anata. _Kapan kau memberi anak gadis kita yang belum cukup umur ini sake? Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah ingat kalau ada yang memberikanmu sake dari Suna?"

Kizashi mendadak pucat. "Itu.. itu.. Ah! Roger! Aku lupa memandikan Roger! Saku-_chan _istirahatlah dulu," dengan segera Kizashi beranjak dari kamar Sakura, diikuti tatapan tajam dari Mebuki.

"_Kaa-san, _sejak kapan _tou-san _mau memandikan Roger? Bukankah hanya kami bertiga yang biasa memandikan Roger?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Mebuki hanya tersenyum lalu keluar menyusul suaminya.

.

.

Pagi ini keluarga Haruno menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali Mebuki dan Kizashi memberikan pesan pada anak-anak mereka. Mebuki bahkan membuatkan _bento_ untuk ketiganya.

"_Gochisousama deshita. _Saku akan berangkat lebih dulu. Ada rapat dengan klub paduan suara," Sakura beranjak dari meja makan lalu mencuci piring bekas makannya. Bergegas memakai sepatunya lalu berkata, "_Ittekimasu,_" dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan," mata Mebuki menyapu sekelilingnya mencari hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ah, _bento _untuk Sakura! Aih, anak itu. Gaara, tolong bawakan _bento _milik Sakura juga."

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Di telinga kirinya terpasang _earphone _yang kini memperdengarkan lagu favoritnya. Hanya di sebelah kiri? Tentu saja dirinya tidak bodoh dengan menyumbat kedua telinganya yang bisa membuat telinganya tidak awas dengan keadaan di jalan yang sudah mulai ramai ini. Sungguh hal bodoh jika kau tertabrak kendaraan yang melintas hanya karena telingamu disumpal dengan sempurna demi menikmati musik.

Sakura berbelok melintasi sebuah jalan sempit yang sepi. Sakura tau ini adalah jalan pintas tercepat menuju sekolahnya. Sayang Gaara selalu menolak setiap kali Sakura mengajaknya berangkat sekolah melewati jalan itu. Sambil bersenandung pelan, langkahnya melambat melihat segerombol anak sekolah yang tampak urakan dengan seragam berantakan, rantai dan _bat baseball_ yang menggantung di tangan mereka, juga rokok yang menempel di bibir. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu tidak lantas membuat Sakura membalikkan langkahnya. Ia hanya mendesah pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah, mengabaikan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai, manis. Sendirian saja?" salah satu dari mereka mencoba menggoda Sakura.

_Hah, apa dia buta? Sudah jelas aku sendirian, kenapa masih bertanya?_

Sakura hanya diam tanpa menanggapi orang yang dianggapnya tidak penting itu. Mau tak mau sakura harus menembus gerombolan itu. Semakin dekat, semakin gencar mereka menggoda Sakura. Tepat di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu, mereka menghalangi jalan Sakura dari depan maupun dari belakang.

"Fuhh.. Gadis manis, kau bisa melewati kami tapi kau harus menyerahkan uangmu dulu," kata lelaki bertubuh tambun setelah meniupkan asap rokok ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura menunduk hingga wajahnya tak tak terlihat. Tangannya terkepal, namun tetap diam.

"Chouji, kau menakuti gadis cantik itu," Sakura merasakan ada tangan yang meremas pinggangnya, "Berikan kami uang, lalu kau tidak akan disakiti, sayang. Atau kau mau bermain-main dulu dengan kami?"

Sreet!

Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak lebar. Sakura kini mengunci tangan lelaki yang tadi berani mendaratkan tangan di bahunya. Lelaki itu hanya meringis merasakan tangannya yang dipelintir Sakura di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian tau, kalian sudah membuat tiga kesalahan padaku. Pertama, kalian membuatku terlambat untuk rapat pagi ini. Kedua, berani sekali tanganmu yang kotor ini menyentuh pinggangku! Dan yang ketiga, aku benci asap rokok, SIALAN!" Sakura membentak dan tanpa sadar menguatkan kuncian tangannya pada lelaki di depannya, membuat korbannya mengerang.

"Kau! Lepaskan Kabuto! Atau kau akan menyesal!" suara seorang gadis berambut merah mengancam.

"Ck! Biarkan aku lewat! Aku terlambat rapat, bodoh!" Sakura mulai geram. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau memberikan jalan. Hey, mereka itu preman!

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku," suara rendah seorang lelaki terdengar dari atas pohon di dekat mereka.

"Ah, gomen Sasuke _-kun,_ kau kembali tidur saja. Gadis ini akan segera kami bereskan," suara gadis berambut merah itu berubah centil.

Sakura bisa melihat ada dua orang yang berada di atas pohon itu. Pemuda berambut _raven _dengan bentuk aneh, dan seorang lagi berambut kuning yang masih tidur telungkup di salah satu dahan pohon. Sakura menatap kedua mata kelam si pemuda _raven_ dalam diam.

"Biarkan dia lewat," kata Sasuke singkat, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Karin sempat protes, "Tak ada gunanya memalak dia."

Kerumunan itu akhirnya membelah, membuka jalan untuk Sakura. Sakura melepaskan kuncian tangannya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kabuto.

"_Ne, _kau tak apa, kan? _Gomen ne, _kalau aku kasar," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu berpaling pada Sasuke, "Dan kau, pantat ayam, _arigatou!_"

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan bingung bercampur kagum yang tertuju padanya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika suara lelaki memecah keheningan.

"Hei, nona _pink, _kau tak takut pada kami?" ternyata pemuda kuning di atas pohon itu sudah bangun.

"Untuk apa aku takut pada kalian?" tanya Sakura polos.

"_Ne, _orang-orang menyebut kami jelmaan iblis, nona. Tidak banyak orang yang berani sepertimu. Terutama seorang gadis."

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Kalian hanya jelmaan iblis. Tentu saja aku tak perlu takut. Karena aku.." Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Sudah melihat iblis yang sesungguhnya," lanjutnya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang berubah datar.

"_Jaa ne,_"ucap Sakura sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah dan melambaikan tangannya.

_Ya, iblis mengerikan yang justru melindungiku.._

-TBC-

* * *

Hmm, alur ceritanya resmi berubah dari cerita yang pertama. Chap. ini sepertinya tidak maksimal. Aisshh.. Chap. 4 udah setengah jalan, mungkin beberapa hari lagi bisa di update.

Makasi banyak untuk semua yang udah ngikutin, review, dan ngedukung Ever After.


End file.
